


Dwa kroki wstecz

by Marionetka



Series: Dwa kroki wstecz [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Chess, Coffee, Crossover, Developing Friendships, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Polski | Polish, brzydkie swetry, dzieci, ksiądz Lantom ma dużo czajników, przyjaźń, starsi panowie przy kawie, szachy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionetka/pseuds/Marionetka
Summary: Nie istnieje coś takiego, jak względnie porządny, pokojowo nastawiony osobnik gatunkuhomo sapiens sapiens. Erik nie zostawi księdza w spokoju, dopóki nie udowodni tej tezy ponad wszelką wątpliwość.Opowieść w siedmiu aktach.





	1. Widok nie z tej ziemi

**Author's Note:**

> Już od jakiegoś czasu chciałam coś dorzucić do tej alternatywnej serii, ale jakoś nie miałam pomysłu na nic spójnego. Dlatego _Dwa kroki wstecz_ będzie tak naprawdę serią króciutkich opowiastek, luźno ze sobą związanych i połączonych przede wszystkim osobą Magneto.

Jego skórzane buty zaskrzypiały nieprzyjemnie, kiedy szedł przez prawie pusty kościół. Gdyby nie ten odgłos, poruszałby się bezszelestnie. Gruby dywan, który kiedyś pewnie był czerwony, ale dawno już wypłowiał, skutecznie tłumił jego kroki. Tylko tego nieszczęsnego jęku nowej, nierozchodzonej skóry nie był w stanie uniknąć.

Niemal przed samym ołtarzem, w pierwszym rzędzie ławek siedziała grupka młodzieży. Wszyscy odwrócili się, kiedy usłyszeli jego kroki, ale szybko stracili zainteresowanie. Ot, starszy człowiek przyszedł się pomodlić. Nic ciekawego. Erik zerknął na nich i ledwo dostrzegalnie skinął głową. Z kapeluszem w dłoni usadowił się w ławce po lewej stronie głównej nawy, tuż obok nadpalonego, ale wciąż stabilnego konfesjonału.

Kilka rzędów przed nim jakiś chłopak zaczął grać na gitarze proste ćwiczenia wokalne. Wszyscy młodzi wtórowali mu, wyśpiewując kolejne samogłoski alfabetu. Powtarzane na okrągło „a e i o u” zmusiło jego myśli do wędrówki.

Kiedy był w tym kościele ostatnim razem, zadał pytanie. W zasadzie nawet nie oczekiwał na nie odpowiedzi, po prostu głośno myślał. A że myśli nadal kotłowały się w jego głowie co najmniej w trzech językach jednocześnie, bez zastanowienia odezwał się po niemiecku.

_I wszystkimi nimi się ksiądz zajmuje?_

Skoro odpowiedź była w pewnym sensie twierdząca, Erik czuł się zobowiązany _sprawdzić_ , przekonać się na własne oczy. Słowo jednego księdza, jednego zwykłego _homo sapiens_ , mu nie wystarczało. Dlatego w piątkowy wieczór wyciągnął z szafy jeden ze swoich nudnych, konserwatywnych garniturów, narzucił jesionkę i wybrał się do kościoła, żeby wybadać sytuację.

Młodzież przestała w końcu śpiewać gamy. Zdawali się dyskutować o czymś zawzięcie, zerkając co jakiś czas w jego stronę. W końcu jeden chłopak odłączył się od grupy i zaczął iść w jego kierunku, cały czas nerwowo przeczesując palcami przydługie rudawe włosy.

– Przepraszam pana?

Erik uniósł głowę i obrzucił nastolatka krytycznym spojrzeniem. Był ubrany zdecydowanie zbyt lekko jak na temperaturę na zewnątrz, wyglądał dość szczupło i niewyraźnie, jakby dopiero co wyszedł z domu po długiej chorobie. Żadnych fizycznych śladów mutacji.

– Tak? O co chodzi?

Chłopak przykucnął przy jego ławce, najwyraźniej speszony dość niekorzystną dla Erika różnicą wzrostu i zdeterminowany, by ją usunąć.

– Chciałem się tylko upewnić, czy panu nie przeszkadzamy. – Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – Z reguły o tej porze nikogo nie ma, więc sobie ćwiczymy przed naszymi spotkaniami, ale jeżeli chce się pan w ciszy pomodlić, to pójdziemy gdzie indziej albo poczekamy, czy coś…

Erik pokręcił głową. Zaczął powoli obracać kapelusz w dłoniach.

– Nie przeszkadzacie mi – odpowiedział. – Chętnie posłucham, jak śpiewacie.

– O! – Chłopak wyraźnie się odprężył. – To super! Wie pan co? Namówię Alison, żeby zaśpiewała coś ze mną, specjalnie dla pana. Tylko niech pan też patrzy, bo jak ona śpiewa, to zawsze jest _widok nie z tej ziemi_!

Z właściwą nastolatkom energią odbiegł z powrotem do swojej grupy i zaczął dyskutować z jedną z koleżanek. Dziewczyna skinęła głową i stanęła obok niego. Ustawili się oboje pod dość dziwnym kątem, jakby nie chcieli być odwróceni przodem do żadnego okna. Erik bez trudu mógłby wyobrazić sobie stojący między nimi mikrofon.

– _May the road rise up to meet you…*_ – zaczęli razem i Erika przeszedł dreszcz.

Bynajmniej nie ze względów duchowych. Mowa była o dreszczu bardzo fizycznym i namacalnym, bo oto był niemal absolutnie pewien, że przyjemny tenor rudego chłopaka rozchodzi się po kościele zgoła inaczej, niż wskazywałyby na to prawa fizyki. Uczucie było takie, jakby drobniutkiej, jasnowłosej Alison towarzyszył cały chór identycznych piegowatych śpiewaków.

I mimo to dziewczyna się wybijała.

Jej delikatny sopran może nie docierał do Erika z takim impetem, z jakim czynił to zwielokrotniony w nieskończoność głos jej kolegi, ale wizualizacja z pewnością przykuła jego uwagę. Nastolatka delikatnie poruszała dłońmi jak dyrygent niewidzialnej orkiestry, a wokół niej pojawiały się utkane ze światła kolorowe motyle i ptaki. Jeden z nich oddalił się od śpiewających i podleciał do Erika.

Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, a półprzezroczysta, utkana ze światła sikorka nieufnie skubnęła niematerialnym dziobem opuszek jego palca. Alison puściła do niego oczko ponad głowami młodzieży, ani na moment nie gubiąc melodii.

Erik od dawna nie widział czegoś tak autentycznie, niewinnie pięknego.

Pieśń się skończyła, rozentuzjazmowana młodzież zaczęła klaskać. Przyłączył się do nich nieśmiało, mimo wszystko nie chcąc zanadto rzucać się w oczy.

– Robi wrażenie, prawda?

Erik obrócił się w ławce i ze zdziwieniem dostrzegł, że na jej drugim końcu usadowił się ten sam ksiądz, którego spotkał przy swojej poprzedniej, zdecydowanie bardziej gwałtownej wizycie. Na czubku jego siwej głowy siedział utkany ze światła wróbel.

– Tak – odpowiedział z ociąganiem. – _Oboje_ robią wrażenie.

Jego ostatnie słowa utonęły w dźwiękach gitary. Miniaturowy nastoletni chórek najwyraźniej na dobre zaczął swoją próbę. Alison przysiadła na brzegu ławki i skupiła się na nutach. Resztki wizualizacji rozpłynęły się w powietrzu.

– Czy oni wszyscy są mutantami? – spytał księdza półgłosem.

Kapłan ze zdziwieniem uniósł brwi.

– Więc to się tak nazywa? – spytał z lekkim uśmiechem. – Nie miałem pojęcia. A co do pańskiego pytania, nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Dopóki nie zwrócił pan na to mojej uwagi, nie wiedziałem nawet, że Sean ma jakiś niezwykły talent. Po prostu myślałem, że mamy tu niesamowitą akustykę.

Wzruszył ramionami, jakby przepraszał za swoją kompletną ignorancję. Erik nie wiedział, czy powinien się cieszyć z powodu tej beztroskiej niewiedzy kapłana, czy raczej się z tego powodu zirytować.

– I nie boi się ksiądz, że jego nadgorliwi parafianie zlinczują tę biedną dziewczynę na którejś mszy?

– Alison nie śpiewa na mszach – odpowiedział mu. – Dzieciaki ćwiczą przed spotkaniem naszego kursu Alfa. To właśnie Alison nauczyła nasz zespół śpiewać, wie pan? To bardzo zdolna dziewczyna.

Nie była to oczywiście odpowiedź na jego pytanie i Erik nie miał zamiaru dawać za wygraną.

– A gdyby śpiewała? Gdyby stworzyła to, co przed chwilą, w czasie niedzielnego nabożeństwa?

Ksiądz podniósł głowę i spojrzał Erikowi prosto w oczy.

– Nie mam pojęcia. – Westchnął ledwo dosłyszalnie. – Ale wierzę, że nic takiego nie miałoby tu miejsca. Sam pan widzi, że młodzież nie ma z ich darami najmniejszego problemu.

Gdyby Erik był młodszy, pewnie nie zdołałby powstrzymać pogardliwego prychnięcia.

– Jakoś mnie ksiądz nie przekonał. Miejmy nadzieję, że nigdy nie przyjdzie tego księdzu sprawdzać.

Podniósł się z miejsca i powoli opuścił kościół. Śpiewająca w pierwszym rzędzie młodzież zagłuszyła skrzypienie jego skórzanych butów.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *„May the road rise up to meet you” – tradycyjna pieśń irlandzka.
> 
> Nastolatkowie w tej opowiastce to Sean Cassidy (Banshee) oraz Alison Blaire (Dazzler), a raczej ich alternatywne wersje z tego uniwersum. O ile mi wiadomo, żadne z nich nie pojawiło się w X-Men Evo, natomiast byli adaptowani do różnych innych seriali, filmów i czego tam jeszcze. I jestem niemal stuprocentowo pewna, że oryginalnie zdolności Dazzler działały trochę inaczej. Ale od czego jest fanfiction?
> 
> Kurs Alpha to absolutnie prawdziwa rzecz, prowadzona również w Polsce zarówno przez wspólnoty katolickie, jak i protestanckie. W przystępny sposób przybliża podwaliny wiary chrześcijańskiej. I zmienia życie. Ze swojej strony bardzo serdecznie polecam Alphę katolicką, która właśnie skończyła robić porządek w moim życiu. :)


	2. Najgorsza kawa na świecie

Kiedy po latach spędzonych na misji James Lantom obejmował swoją nowojorską parafię, nie liczył na łatwą pracę. Większość swojego dzieciństwa spędził w dużym mieście i miał względne pojęcie, co się może czaić w tak ogromnym skupisku ludzi jak Nowy Jork. Spodziewał się przestępczości i wojen gangów, biedy i ludzi cierpiących w ciszy i samotności, bo nikt się nimi nie interesuje.

Minęło sporo czasu, zanim zrozumiał, że problemy, których się spodziewał, to zaledwie wierzchołek góry lodowej tak wielkiej, że bez trudu mogłaby zatopić Titanica.

Zaczęło się od Colina, dwunastoletniego chłopca o skórze białej jak kreda, którego ktoś zostawił na progu kościoła, jakby wciąż żyli w mrokach średniowiecza. Jego nienaturalnie pociągła twarz wydała się Jamesowi dziwna i przeraźliwie smutna. Okazała się też dostatecznie _inna_ , by znalezienie mu nowej rodziny stało się kompletnie niemożliwe. Księdzu wydawało się, że Colin po prostu zostanie przez jakiś czas przy parafii, ale chłopiec zniknął po tygodniu, po tym jak ktoś zwyzywał go na ulicy od dziwadeł. Jamesowi zostały po nim tylko dwa zdjęcia i nieskładny list wyrażający głęboką wdzięczność i jeszcze głębszy smutek.

I świadomość, że w Swoim niepojętym planie Bóg zdefiniował człowieka znacznie szerzej, niż ktokolwiek mógł się spodziewać.

Colin był wprawdzie pierwszym niezwykłym człowiekiem, jakiego James miał przyjemność spotkać, ale z pewnością nie ostatnim. Przez kolejne lata w jego kościele i w jego domu pojawiali się najróżniejsi młodzi ludzie – dziewczyna z delikatnymi skrzydłami motyla, student ekonomii, którego skóra z dnia na dzień stała się jaskrawożółta, młody chłopak z oczami czarnymi jak bezgwiezdna noc. I wielu innych, którzy musieli się ukryć albo chcieli zacząć nowe życie gdzieś, gdzie ich dziwny wygląd albo rzucającą się w oczy moc znów będzie można ukryć. Pomagał im, jak mógł (jeżeli mógł), za każdym razem pozostając sam na sam ze świadomością, że to, co robi, to wciąż zbyt mało.

Oczywiście był też ten jeden specyficzny gatunek ludzi, których nie wymyśliłby nawet w najbardziej pokrętnych koszmarach – emeryci w pelerynach, palący konfesjonały. James Lantom nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że tym jednym spotkaniem otworzył na oścież drzwi swojego życia wszelkiemu dziwactwu i szaleństwu.

Mężczyzna przedstawił się jako Magnus Maximoff. James przeczytał w życiu dość kryminałów i thrillerów szpiegowskich, by wiedzieć, że to fałszywe nazwisko. Już sam fakt, że swojego nowego znajomego widział najpierw w fioletowej pelerynie, a potem w długim prochowcu i fedorze, byłby wystarczającym dowodem, ale James nie miał zamiaru wytykać mu kłamstwa. W każdym razie Magnus Maximoff, lat na oko siedemdziesiąt, siedział przy stole w jego kancelarii i mieszał kawę metalową łyżeczką, nie dotykając jej nawet jednym palcem. Mimowolnie wpatrując się w wirującą bez niczyjej pomocy łyżeczkę, James po raz kolejny rozszerzył swoją definicję człowieka i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ta definicja _w ogóle_ ma jakieś granice.

 _Jakie jeszcze niespodzianki masz dla mnie, Panie?_ – spytał w duchu. – _Albo nie, nie chcę wiedzieć. I tak na pewno mnie jeszcze nie raz zaskoczysz._

Maximoff przestał mieszać kawę, oplótł kubek prawą dłonią i podniósł go do ust. Upił łyk kawy i bardzo starannie ukrył grymas wstrętu.

– Co pana do mnie sprowadza, panie Maximoff? – spytał James, widząc, że jego gość najwyraźniej nie ma zamiaru zacząć rozmowy. – Jeżeli życzy pan sobie wydostać ode mnie dane kontaktowe do młodzieży, którą widział pan ostatnio, jestem zmuszony odmówić.

Kąciki ust mężczyzny drgnęły lekko, ale uśmiech został zduszony, zanim jeszcze zdążył się pojawić.

– Widzę, że uczniowie mojego przyjaciela zdążyli już księdzu powiedzieć, co dokładnie o mnie myślą – zauważył. Znów napił się kawy, tym razem już jawnie się krzywiąc. Dosypał do ciemnego płynu dwie czubate łyżeczki cukru i ponownie wymieszał, tym razem normalnie. – A nie przyszło księdzu do głowy, że przyszedłem porozmawiać o Bogu?

– Szczerze mówiąc, nie. – James bez zażenowania powiedział prawdę. Nie widział powodu, żeby kłamać. – Ale jeżeli to jest powód pańskiej wizyty, bardzo chętnie z panem porozmawiam.

Tym razem Maximoff naprawdę się uśmiechnął, ale w geście nie było ani odrobiny ciepła. Tak musiały się uśmiechać rekiny na myśl o udanym polowaniu.

– To niech mi ksiądz powie, jakie jest oficjalne stanowisko księdza zwierzchników na temat ludzi takich, jak ja?

Och. James już dawno nie grał w tę grę. Od czasów swojego pobytu w seminarium nie miał przyjemności debatować z kimś, kto aż tak bardzo czuł, że ma absolutną rację i był aż tak pewien swojego zwycięstwa. W sumie był nawet ciekaw, czy będzie w stanie dotrzymać swojemu gościowi kroku.

– Cóż, starsze pokolenie jest fundamentem społeczeństwa i bierze czynny udział w wychowaniu dzieci i przekazywaniu wiary – odpowiedział z niewinnym uśmiechem. – Już Stary Testament uczy nas, że nie tylko rodzicom, ale istotnie wszystkim starszym członkom społeczeństwa należy się szacunek i cześć, niezależnie od ich stanu zdrowia na jesieni życia. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby moi zwierzchnicy mieli inne zdanie na ten temat.

Zadowolony z odpowiedzi, upił łyk ze swojego kubka, w którym było zdecydowanie więcej mleka niż kawy. Maximoff sam był sobie winien, że poprosił o czarną.

– Doskonale ksiądz wie, że nie o to pytałem.

James natychmiast spoważniał.

– Wszystko zależy od tego, skąd to się u pana wzięło. Jeżeli musiał pan za to, że się tak wyrażę, zapłacić...

– O ile mi wiadomo, taki się już urodziłem – przerwał chłodno Maximoff. – Podobnie zresztą jak wielu innych, których spotkałem na swojej drodze. Chyba nie wierzy ksiądz na poważnie w takie bzdety jak okultyzm.

– Widziałem w życiu dość, by wierzyć – odpowiedział z przekonaniem. – Ale nie jestem egzorcystą, więc nie czuję, żebym był kompetentnym partnerem w dyskusji na ten temat.

– A na temat osób takich jak ja? W tym temacie czuje się ksiądz ekspertem?

No i proszę, rekin przeszedł do ofensywy. Zaatakował, na nic się nie oglądając.

– Nie jestem ekspertem. – James przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie napić się dla kurażu jeszcze trochę kawy, ale zrezygnował. – Mogę panu z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że Kościół nie ustosunkował się oficjalnie do istnienia osób z wrodzonymi niezwykłymi zdolnościami. Ale osobiście jestem przekonany, że należy takie zdolności traktować jak dary od Boga i możliwie jak najlepiej wykorzystywać w codziennym życiu.

– I mam rozumieć, że ksiądz by tak zrobił na moim miejscu?

Kolejny atak, bardzo prosty i odrobinę dziecinny, bo _ad personam_. Desperacki. Ale James wiedział, jaka jest odpowiedź. Jedyna poprawna, bo jedyna prawdziwa.

– Oczywiście. Pewnie zostałbym wtedy budowlańcem. Albo inżynierem. Na pewno jakoś bym to wykorzystał.

 _Inaczej niż pan_ wybrzmiało między nimi jak uderzenie ciężkiego kościelnego dzwonu, zanim James zdążył się zorientować, że urwał wypowiedź w dość ryzykownym miejscu. Maximoff wstał z krzesła, wcisnął na głowę swoją ciemnoszarą fedorę i odszedł w kierunku wyjścia, nawet nie zerkając na niedopitą kawę.

James wstrzymał oddech i zaczął katalogować w myślach wszystkie metalowe przedmioty w pomieszczeniu.

– Dziękuję za rozmowę, ojcze Lantom – rzucił Maximoff, naciskając klamkę. Zawiasy zaskrzypiały jękliwie. – I za kawę.

– Nie ma za co. Jest pan tu zawsze mile widziany, panie Maximoff.

– Dziękuję. – Mężczyzna odwrócił się w progu. – Robi ksiądz najgorszą kawę na świecie.

James odetchnął z ulgą.

– Wiem – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. – Dlatego dolewam do niej tyle mleka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O ile mi wiadomo, ojciec Lantom nie doczekał się nigdy imienia. W tej historii jest więc Jamesem, bo tak mi dobrze brzmiało. :)


	3. Dobry przykład

Ksiądz Lantom upił łyk kawy z lekko obłupanej filiżanki i przysunął bliżej siebie talerzyk z ciastkami. Siedzące mu na kolanach dziecko ostrożnie wyciągnęło rączkę i chwyciło jedno z nich. Ostre, szeroko rozstawione ząbki dziewczynki rozprawiły się ze smakołykiem błyskawicznie.

Erik wsypał do swojej filiżanki kolejne dwie łyżeczki cukru. Mimo najszczerszych starań księdza zmiotki, które w supermarkecie uchodziły za kawę rozpuszczalną, inaczej nie nadawały się do picia.

– I co ma ksiądz zamiar z nią zrobić? – spytał ostrożnie, wpatrując się uważnie w kolejne znikające w buzi malucha ciastko.

– Z Amy? Jeszcze nie wiem. Rozglądam się za jakimś bezpiecznym domem dla niej. Nie mogę jej po prostu oddać gdziekolwiek, rozumie pan. Nie wszyscy zachowaliby się wobec niej tak, jak by należało.

Jakby świadoma, że się o niej mówi, dziewczynka uniosła swoją pokrytą kolcami główkę i wlepiła w Erika spojrzenie swoich wyłupiastych oczu o zielonych rogówkach. Do jej sino-fioletowych warg przykleiło się kilka zabłąkanych okruszków. Nie mogła mieć więcej niż trzy lata, a zachowywała się, jakby była sporo młodsza. Prawie się nie odzywała. Ksiądz znalazł ją kilka tygodni wcześniej na progu kościoła. Wszystko to było jak żywcem wyjęte z jakiejś smętnej dziewiętnastowiecznej powieści. Brakowało tylko złowieszczego opiekuna i izolacji w wysokiej wieży.

– A nie może zostać tutaj? – zapytał.

– Raczej nie – Lantom ostrożnie pogłaskał małą po główce. – Nie nadążę za nią, za stary już jestem.

Erik prychnął. O ile się nie mylił, ksiądz był od niego o dobre dziesięć lat młodszy. Skoro on sobie w tym wieku poradził ze swoimi szalonymi bliźniakami, Lantom nie miał żadnej wymówki.

– A może ksiądz jej nie chce? – wycedził przez zęby, tak na wszelki wypadek. – Brzydzi się jej?

Lantom, przyzwyczajony do nieustannych _testów_ , westchnął nieznacznie.

– Niby czemu miałbym się jej brzydzić, panie Maximoff? – spytał. – Nie mam prawa kwestionować mądrości Boga, który ją przecież taką stworzył. Po prostu nie jestem przekonany, czy podołam. Nigdy nie miałem kontaktu z tak małymi dziećmi. Poza tym w każdej chwili przełożeni mogą mnie przenieść na drugi koniec kraju. To nie byłby stabilny dom dla małej.

Erik skinął głową i poczęstował się ciastkiem, żeby zajeść czymś okropny smak kawy. Nie wierzył, że Lantom faktycznie brzydził się małą Amy, chciał go tylko _sprawdzić_. Często tak robił. Mimo swoich najszczerszych chęci, nie był w stanie w pełni zaufać człowiekowi, który dobrowolnie pomagał mutantom, nie będąc nawet z żadnym spokrewnionym. W swoim życiu spotkał tylko jednego, któremu w takiej sytuacji w pełni by zaufał. Ale on już dawno odszedł. Utonął gdzieś w Arktyce i sama natura pochowała jego ciało w mogile z lodu i śniegu.

– Być może znajdę dla niej dobre miejsce – powiedział w końcu. – Mam znajomego, który prowadzi dom dla mutantów.

Lantom uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Dziękuję, panie Maximoff. Wiedziałem, że to dobry pomysł, żeby do pana zadzwonić!

Erik owinął Amy jednym z wielu paskudnych swetrów księdza i nasunął jej na głowę luźną czapkę, która niemalże opadała jej na oczy. Z tego wełnianego kokonu wystawały tylko jej smutne, zielone oczka. Miał nadzieję, że mała nie zacznie marudzić w drodze do Bayville. Podróżowanie pociągiem irytowało go i bez takich przygód.

Nawet nie chciał się zastanawiać, o czym to świadczy, że można przemierzyć duże miasto i pół stanu z pakunkiem w kształcie dziecka, nie będąc przez nikogo zaczepionym. Nikt nie zainteresowała się nim ani na dworcu w Nowym Jorku, ani w Bayville. Nawet taksówkarz powstrzymał się od jakiegokolwiek komentarza, jakby Erik przewoził na tylnym siedzeniu jego samochodu worek ziemniaków! Ksiądz pewnie jakoś by mu to wyjaśnił. Wydawał się lepiej rozumieć _homo sapiens sapiens_ z wszystkimi ich dziwactwami. Zresztą, Amy zasnęła niemal natychmiast po ich wyjściu, więc pewnie cała owinięta kilkoma warstwami wełny nie wyglądała _aż tak bardzo_ jak dziecko...

Kiedy taksówka w końcu zatrzymała się pod bramą Instytutu – wciąż z kutego żelaza, zauważył przelotnie – zrobiło się już zupełnie ciemno. Erik wysiadł na zewnątrz i, upewniwszy się, że samochód zniknął za zakrętem, zaczął odwijać małą Amy z fałd księżowskiego swetra. Dziewczynka natychmiast się obudziła i zaczęła coś do niego mówić w tym niepojętym języku, który rozumiały tylko małe dzieci.

– Nie martw się, Amy – wyszeptał tuż przy jej uchu, żeby monitoring Charlesa nie wyłapał jego głosu. – To bardzo miłe miejsce. Spodoba ci się tu.

Mała odpowiedziała mu coś po swojemu, ale nawet nie miał siły rozszyfrowywać jej słów. Wyszedł z wprawy; minęło sporo czasu, odkład bliźniaki nauczyły się mówić. Mruknął coś tylko uspokajająco, ale dziewczynce chyba więcej nie było potrzebne.

Drzwi były otwarte, a Charles czekał na niego w jasno oświetlonym hallu. Uśmiechał się nieznacznie. Wtedy Erik uświadomił sobie, że przyszedł, z braku lepszego określenia, po cywilnemu, a więc i bez hełmu, który ochraniał jego myśli.

– Dobry wieczór – przywitał się sztywno. – Rozumiem, że wiesz, w jakiej sprawie przyjechałem, więc pozwól, że nie będę się wdawał w szczegóły. To jest Amy. Szukam dla niej odpowiedniego domu.

Charles spojrzał niepewnie na Amy, która z zapałem usiłowała obślinić Erikowi cały krawat.

– Czy ja wiem? Nie jestem przekonany, czy Instytut to dobre miejsce dla tak małego dziecka.

– Trzymasz pod swoim dachem nastolatków, Charles. _. –_ Dyplomatycznie postanowił nie wspominać o Wolverinie. _–_ Nie jestem w stanie pojąć, jak trzylatka może sprawić ci więcej kłopotów niż oni.

Charles skrzywił się nieznacznie, ale nic nie odpowiedział, więc Erik poczuł się w obowiązku argumentować dalej.

– I co ja mam według ciebie z nią zrobić, Charles? Zostawić ją tam, gdzie jest? A może oddać do sierocińca? Chyba z tobą będzie miała zdecydowanie lepsze warunki do dorastania. Wątpię, żeby ktokolwiek tutaj dał jej zły przykład.

Akurat w tym momencie, jak jakiś zły omen przywołany jego słowami, w hallu pojawił się Wolverine. Z butelką piwa w jednej ręce i nadgryzionym jabłkiem w drugiej. Erik rozważył swój plan jeszcze raz, uwzględniając ten nowy, wcześniej nie brany pod uwagę fakt. Mała Amy natychmiast porzuciła zabawę jego nieszczęsnym krawatem i wyciągnęła do przodu pokryte szarawą łuską rączki. Obśliniony kawałek materiału opadł na koszulę Erika z cichym plaśnięciem.

– Japko! – pisnęła entuzjastycznie. Przypominała Erikowi Wandę, kiedy miała mniej więcej półtora roku. – Daj!

Wolverine uniósł brwi i zerknął najpierw na Charlesa, a potem na małą.

– Mam nadzieję, że to nie twoje, brachu – stwierdził z irytującym uśmieszkiem. – Struś Pędziwiatr sprawia nam wystarczająco dużo problemów, kiedy jest tylko jeden.

Gdzieś w tle Charles jęknął cicho, Erik był tego absolutnie pewien. Ale to nie było szczególnie istotne. Adamentium, którym były pokryte kości Wolverine'a zaskrzeczało w proteście, kiedy sięgnął po nie swoją mocą i zaczął nim manipulować. Szczęki Logana zacisnęły się boleśnie, tłumiąc jego rozwścieczone warknięcie.

– Nie gadaj, kiedy jesz – poprosił go uprzejmie Erik. – Dajesz Amy zły przykład.

Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, opanowanie złości poszło mu całkiem nieźle. W końcu mógł mu to całe adamentium po prostu siłą wyrwać z ciała. Ale taki widok wpłynąłby negatywnie na psychologiczny rozwój dziewczynki.

Wolverine wybełkotał coś niezrozumiałego. Gdyby spojrzenia mogły zabijać...

– No to jak będzie? Mogę ją u was zostawić?

Charles skinął głową.

– Chętnie się nią zajmiemy. I gdybyś trafił na kogoś jeszcze, też się nie krępuj, Magnusie. Dla każdego znajdzie się miejsce.

Niewypowiedziane _dla ciebie też, przyjacielu_ zawisło między nimi jak przekleństwo. Erik posadził Amy na kolanach Charlesa i postanowił udawać, że tego nie zauważył. Miał nadzieję, że dziewczynka uświni młodszemu mężczyźnie sweter do tego stopnia, że jego krawat będzie przy tym drobnostką.

Dopiero na zewnątrz uświadomił sobie, że zostawił w Instytucie też sweter i czapkę ojca Lantoma.

– Nie mam zamiaru się wracać – prychnął. – Jak mu tak zależy, to niech sam tu przyjedzie.


	4. Jakiś postęp

– Muszę się księdzu do czegoś przyznać. – Erik poświęcił krótką chwilę, żeby zaciągnąć się zapachem prawdziwej, porządnie palonej kawy. Kupił księdzu w prezencie całą puszkę i miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna wreszcie przestanie pić te koszmarne zmiotki. – Owładnął mną ostatnio bardzo głupi pomysł.

Lantom spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem.

– Na pewno chce pan o tym rozmawiać tutaj? – spytał. – Może woli pan, żebyśmy przeszli do konfesjonału?

– Jest mi to zupełnie obojętne. – Gdzieś z wnętrza Erika, z jakiegoś dawno zapomnianego zakamarka pamięci wyrwał się krótki, urywany śmiech. – Jestem Żydem – dodał po chwili namysłu. – A w każdym razie... byłem Żydem.

Ksiądz pominął to wyznanie milczeniem, jakby Erik poinformował go o spodziewanych opadach deszczu. Uniósł tylko jedną siwą brew w oczekiwaniu na dalszy ciąg tej historii.

– Zamarzyła mi się druga młodość – kontynuował Erik. – Ukradłem coś z tajnej bazy, nazwijmy to, wojskowej. Maszynę, która mogłaby mi w tym pomóc.

– A czy ta maszyna w ogóle miała szansę zadziałać? – spytał Lantom, pochylając się odrobinę do przodu. – Wie pan, jak to jest. Czasem naukowcom tylko się wydaje, że ich wynalazek robi to, co trzeba.

– Raz zadziałała. Widziałem efekt na własne oczy. – Wciąż pamiętał mężczyznę obleczonego w amerykańską flagę, prostolinijność, którą emanowała jego młoda, jasna twarz. – Ale okazało się, że oprócz maszyny potrzebna jest jeszcze mikstura, której receptury nie zna już nikt z żyjących.

– Czyli ukradł pan tę maszynę na darmo?

– Odstawiłem ją na miejsce – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się słabo. – Ma ksiądz na mnie bardzo zły wpływ.

Lantom roześmiał się serdecznie.

– Może to i lepiej – zauważył po chwili namysłu. – Czasem takie rzeczy jak druga młodość są w rzeczywistości znacznie mniej pociągające, niż się z początku wydają.

Erik za nic w świecie by mu tego nie powiedział, ale Lantom miał rację.

– Grywa ksiądz w szachy? – spytał, żeby zmienić temat.

– Owszem. Jeżeli ma pan ochotę na partyjkę, zaraz przyniosę planszę.

Erik został w kancelarii sam z plastikowym czajnikiem elektrycznym i wielką ikoną świętego Michała. Nie wiedziałby, że to święty Michał, gdyby ksiądz mu tego nie uświadomił przy którymś spotkaniu, ale ikona zawsze go trochę niepokoiła. Wydawało mu się czasem, że namalowana na desce twarz patrzy na niego oskarżycielskim wzrokiem.

Drzwi, które prowadziły z kancelarii na zewnątrz, zatrzeszczały nieprzyjemnie. Erik odruchowo odwrócił się w ich stronę i akurat zdążył zobaczyć, jak rozpadają się w drobny mak pod wpływem skoncentrowanej wiązki czerwonej energii. Jeden z odłamków, który mógł być kiedyś fragmentem klamki, o mało nie uderzył go w głowę, ale instynktownie się uchylił.

– MAGNETO! – zaskrzeczał od drzwi wściekły, pełen nienawiści głos.

Erik z całych sił próbował zignorować fakt, że ten sam głos, może tylko trochę wyższy i bardziej dziecięcy, nazywał go kiedyś _tatusiem_ z bezgraniczną miłością, jaką tylko dziecko może obdarzyć rodzica. Nawet tak kiepskiego rodzica, jakim on okazał się być. Nie, wcale nie czuł się tak, jakby jego własna córka wbiła mu nóż w plecy. I zaczęła obracać ostrze. Ani trochę.

Wanda zablokowała mu jedyną drogę ucieczki i zaatakowała z niesamowitą zawziętością. W jej oczach płonęła niemal zwierzęca wściekłość. Kontrola, jaką demonstrowała, diametralnie odbiegała od chaotycznych, wstrząsających całym ich mieszkaniem wybuchów, jakie pamiętał sprzed lat. Mimowolnie poczuł nagły przypływ dumy.

Desperacko spróbował znaleźć w pobliżu jakikolwiek metal. W kancelarii i na tyłach kościoła nie było go wiele. Robiąc kolejny unik, przywołał do siebie żelazne okucia starej ogrodowej ławki w nadziei, że zdoła skrępować nimi dłonie córki. Ale Wanda zatoczyła zamaszysty łuk lewą ręką i brudne kawałki żelaza całkowicie zmieniły trajektorię, uderzając w popękaną futrynę i opadając z hukiem na chodnik.

Zaczął się cofać, powoli okrążając stół. Jedna z generowanych przez Wandę wiązek energii stopiła księżowski czajnik.

– Wando, uspokój się proszę... – zaczął ściszonym głosem.

A potem potknął się o odstający fragment klepki w miejscu, w którym nie pamiętał żadnej nierówności.

– Zdechniesz! – warknęła, pochylając się nad nim. – Zdechniesz jak pies!

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien skupić się wyłącznie na Wandzie, ale z jakichś powodów ta okropna ikona świętego Michała cały czas zajmowała jego uwagę. Nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku, a Wanda nie mogła oderwać wzroku od niego. Dlatego żadne z nich nie zauważyło ojca Lantoma z kijem bejsbolowym w rękach.

Od ciosu zadanego przez księdza dziewczyna złożyła się jak kartka papieru i upadła prosto na Erika. Słowa podziękowania uwięzły mu w gardle.

– Niech jej ojciec porządnie skrępuje ręce – poinstruował, z trudem podnosząc się z podłogi. – Ja muszę zadzwonić.

– Mam nadzieję, że na pogotowie – odpowiedział mu Lantom. – Chyba uderzyłem tę biedną dziewczynę odrobinę za mocno...

Erik nic nie odpowiedział. Podszedł tylko do telefonu i wystukał znajomy numer. Numer do instytutu.

– Chodzi o Wandę – powiedział, kiedy tylko usłyszał głos Charlesa po drugiej stronie linii. – Przyjedź.

Charles, oczywiście, przyjechał jeszcze tego samego dnia późnym wieczorem. Ale nie sam. Razem z nim z samochodu wysiadły jeszcze dwie osoby – Wolverine i, co zdecydowanie bardziej Erika poirytowało, Pietro.

– Rozmawiałem z Agathą Harkness – poinformował go Charles w ramach przywitania. – Wygląda na to, że Mystique odrobinę podkolorowała twoje motywy co do oddania Wandy pod opiekę tego ośrodka.

Dobrze było mieć takiego wroga jak Charles. Erik zawsze mógł być pewien, że konflikt pozostanie tylko między nimi. Gdyby profesor miał dzieci, Erik też by ich do tego wszystkiego nie mieszał.

Ale Mystique? Jak dokładnie udało jej się zlokalizować Wandę, Erik nie miał pojęcia. Wystarczająco nurtującą zagadkę stanowił fakt, że kobieta w ogóle wciąż _żyła_. Chociaż może nie powinien być zaskoczony. Mystique była jak karaluch. Problem polegał w zasadzie tylko na tym, że teraz zyskał sobie wroga, który w ogóle nie przypominał Charlesa. Zaczął się gorączkowo zastanawiać, dokąd powinien teraz przenieść syna.

Pietro prychnął pogardliwie.

– _Odrobinę podkolorowała_? – zaskrzeczał. – Przecież ona z Wandy zrobiła _jeszcze większą_ wariatkę!

Erik obrzucił go karcącym spojrzeniem i chłopak natychmiast zamilkł, ale nawet milcząc, emanował pogardą, którą mógłby obdzielić tuzin zbuntowanych nastolatków.

– Charles, ona mnie nienawidzi – odpowiedział swojemu staremu przyjacielowi. Głos miał chrapliwy i zachrypnięty, jakby od lat go nie używał. – Próbowała mnie _zabić_. Przecież ją odwiedzałeś w tym ośrodku, na pewno nie było tam _aż tak_ źle.

– Wiesz, jaka potrafi być Mystique. – Ostrożnie manewrując swoim wózkiem, Charles wjechał do wnętrza kancelarii. Resztki drzwi zostały pospiesznie zdjęte z zawiasów i odstawione na bok. – Zagrała przed Wandą rolę wybawicielki i opiekunki, dokładnie jak w przypadku Marie Adler. Komuś spragnionemu kontaktu i tak niestabilnemu jak Wanda naprawdę niewiele trzeba, by obudzić w sobie bardzo silne uczucia. Pewnie pojawiła się parę razy w twojej skórze, powiedziała jej rzeczy, których ty nigdy byś nie powiedział...

– Bo nigdy jej nie odwiedzałem, tak? – prychnął urażony.

– Magnusie, bardzo cię proszę, nie wkładaj mi w usta słów, których nie miałem zamiaru wypowiedzieć.

Erik nie przeprosił, skłonił tylko nieznacznie głowę, ale Charles i tak zrozumiał jego intencję. Święty Michał z ikony spojrzał na niego jakby odrobinę łagodniej.

Ciekaw był, czego jeszcze Charles zdołał się dowiedzieć od tej całej Harkness i w ogóle, kim ona właściwie była, ale bał się poruszać temat w miejscu, w którym Wanda mogłaby go usłyszeć. Jego pytania musiały poczekać.

Wanda siedziała na miejscu, które on sam wcześniej zajmował. Ręce miała związane szarą taśmą izolacyjną tak ciasno, że dosłownie nie mogła kiwnąć palcem. Przed nią stała filiżanka z parującą herbatą, którą ojciec Lantom poił dziewczynę za pomocą łyżeczki. Drugą ręką uparcie przyciskał do jej skroni zimny kompres, który najwyraźniej ciągle się zsuwał.

– Ojciec mnie nienawidzi – dziewczyna poinformowała księdza pomiędzy jednym łykiem herbaty a kolejnym. Brzmiała niespokojnie i płaczliwie, jak ktoś na skraju załamania. – Powiedział mi.

– Jestem pewien, że to nieprawda. Jakieś wielkie nieporozumienie – odpowiedział jej, poprawiając kompres. – Jeżeli tylko spokojnie porozmawiacie, na pewno wszystko się wyjaśni, sama zobaczysz.

Lantom spojrzał na niego karcąco ponad głową Wandy, jakby miał zamiar zastąpić świętego ze swojej ściany w niemym krytykowaniu Erika. Jeszcze pół roku temu pewnie odpowiedziałby tym samym. Albo zmiażdżyłby bezczelnego, słabego _człowieka_ w okowach czegoś zdecydowanie metalowego. Ale ostatnio jakoś stracił rewolucyjny zapał. W jego wizji świata we władaniu mutantów nie było żadnego sensownego miejsca ani dla małej Amy z jej pokrytą kolcami główką, ani dla Wandy i jej chaotycznej, niemożliwej do okiełznania mocy. Dla takich dzieci, potrzebujących pomocy i akceptacji, spokojną przystań zawsze oferował Charles, który najpierw uczył, a dopiero potem zaczynał czegokolwiek wymagać.

I może to faktycznie nie był taki zły pomysł, ta cała jego szkoła. Może właśnie na tym powinni się byli skupić od samego początku. Erik nie kojarzył, żeby jakiekolwiek działania, do których potrzebował swojej peleryny i tego potwornie ciężkiego hełmu, kiedykolwiek przyniosły jakieś pozytywne skutki.

Przykucnął obok Wandy i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. Dziewczyna wyszarpnęła mu się niezdarnie. Ale nie obrzuciła go pełnym nienawiści spojrzeniem. Erik uśmiechnął się w duchu. Zawsze był to _jakiś_ postęp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tym uniwersum Magneto pojawia się dość regularnie w łatwym do wyśledzenia miejscu, więc Mystique nie bawi się w porywanie Charlesa i umieszczanie Wandy z Bractwem. Zamiast tego po prostu wskazuje dziewczynie miejsce pobytu Magneto i czeka na efekty.


	5. Opowieść z dreszczykiem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trwało to potwornie długo – bo praca dyplomowa, bo sesja – ale nareszcie pojawia się kolejna część tej serii, nieco inna niż zwykle.

Erik z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że jak ksiądz chce, to potrafi zaparzyć całkiem niezłą kawę. Sernik też był niczego sobie.

– Jedna z moich parafianek upiekła to cudo. – Lantom z rozmachem wbił łyżeczkę w swój kawałek ciasta. – Jak będzie mi dalej przynosić takie pyszności, to zrobię się gruby jak beczka.

Jak zwykle siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie przy długiej drewnianej ławie, którą ksiądz nie wiedzieć trzymał w kancelarii. Światło akurat w tym kącie pomieszczenia było więcej niż średnie, ale Erikowi w zupełności wystarczyło, by mógł obrzucić krytycznym spojrzeniem drobną, kościstą postać swojego rozmówcy. Uniósł kąciki ust w drwiącym uśmieszku.

– Gdyby ta poczciwa kobieta przestała księdza dokarmiać, to wkrótce by ksiądz zniknął – zauważył. A potem, przenosząc spojrzenie ponad głowę Lantoma, dodał – Co się stało z Michałem?

Po ikonie została tylko prostokątna plama na domagającej się odświeżenia ścianie. Trochę na lewo Erik dostrzegł nieduże nadpalenie, które bez wątpienia było dziełem Wandy, jednym z wielu. Ksiądz co prawda wstawił nowe drzwi, ale tanie, kiepskiego gatunku, które samym swoim widokiem zapraszały złodziei wyraźniej niż puste framugi.

Lantom odruchowo obejrzał się za siebie.

– Chodzi panu o tę ikonę? Zdjąłem ją. Jutro zabieram się za remont kancelarii.

Erikowi zrobiło się odrobinę żal poczciwego... budynku. Remont na pewno pochłonie sporo czasu i funduszy, których parafia w samym sercu Hell's Kitchen po prostu nie miała skąd wziąć.

– Może zorganizować księdzu jakąś pomoc? – spytał. Czuł się odpowiedzialny za zniszczenia, których dokonała Wanda, ale nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru przepraszać. To by oznaczało przyznanie się do błędu. – Profesor Xavier na pewno zechce oddelegować do tego celu kilku swoich uczniów. To może być dla nich pouczające doświadczenie.

Lantom uśmiechnął się kwaśno, jakby przejrzał Erika na wylot.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby – odpowiedział. – Młodzież, którą pan już zdążył poznać, już dawno zgłosiła się do pomocy. Zresztą może zostawmy moje ściany w spokoju. Obiecał mi pan opowieść z dreszczykiem!

– To w zasadzie bardziej historia szpiegowska – sprostował Erik. – A wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że zachciało mi się spełnić dobry uczynek...

***

– To z kim ty w końcu trzymasz, Mags? Z nimi czy z nami?

Erik spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na stojącego przed nim nastolatka. W uwalanej smarem kamizelce i połatanych dżinsach Lance Alvers nie wyglądał na żaden autorytet. Ale najwyraźniej był nim dla chłopców z Bractwa. Był ich wodzem. Łącznikiem z wciąż wściekłą, żądną krwi i przeważnie nieobecną Mystique. Dowódcą. Teraz wszyscy z wyjątkiem Pietra – jego Erik już przed kilkoma tygodniami siłą zaciągnął do Instytutu – stali za nim murem, jak jakaś miniaturowa armia.

W zwykłej tweedowej marynarce i golfie czuł się nieadekwatnie. Po raz pierwszy od miesięcy zatęsknił za ciężarem peleryny na ramionach. Ale peleryna – podobnie jak hełm i cała reszta garderoby Magneto – zbierała kurz gdzieś na dnie jego prawie pustej szafy. I całe szczęście, bo to nie Magneto stał teraz na progu sypiącego się akademika.

– Słyszałeś, co powiedziałem. Jesteście wszyscy mile widziani w Instytucie, jeżeli tylko będziecie chcieli się stąd wynieść. Resztę sam sobie dopowiedz. Nie jesteś głupi.

W każdym razie Erik miał taką nadzieję. Nie musiał się znać na budownictwie, żeby wiedzieć, w jak koszmarnym stanie jest ich dom. Oni sami też za dobrze nie wyglądali.

– Dzięki, ale jakoś nam to nie pasi. Wolimy być tu, gdzie jesteśmy.

Być może drewniany dom wybrał sobie akurat ten moment, żeby zacząć proces rozpadania się na kawałki, bo na piętrze jakaś rura jęknęła w ostatnich przedśmiertnych drgawkach i pękła, bez wątpienia zalewając łazienkę wodą. Z otwartego okna na poddaszu dobiegł wściekły, zdecydowanie dziewczęce okrzyk. Erik wolał nie wnikać, kto jeszcze mieszka w tej ruderze.

– Gdybyście zmienili zdanie, zawsze znajdzie się tam dla was jakieś miejsce do spania.

Dla niego i jego dzieci znalazły się trzy i nadal był luz. Charles na pewno nie będzie miał problemów z przygarnięciem kolejnej bandy nastolatków. Pewnie nawet nie zauważy różnicy.

Alvers skrzywił się pogardliwie, a Tolansky bezczelnie wystawił swój długi, pokryty szlamem język.

– Spadaj, staruchu! – dorzucił jeszcze Dukes. – Sami sobie damy radę!

Wypaczone drzwi zatrzasnęły mu się przed nosem, wyrażając swój protest zbolałym trzeszczeniem. Erik westchnął cicho. Od lat nie miał w ustach papierosa, ale nagle zatęsknił za uspokajającym działaniem nikotyny. Miał cichą nadzieję, że Wolverine poczęstuje go zawartością swojej awaryjnej paczki.

Do Instytutu wrócił spacerem, rozglądając się dyskretnie dookoła. Nie do końca wiedział, na co tak naprawdę liczył. Nie miał szans wypatrzyć Mystique, gdyby akurat przyszła jej ochota go śledzić.

Kiedy zajrzał do Wandy, akurat rozmawiała przez telefon. A w każdym razie przyciskała do ucha słuchawkę drżąca z przejęcia dłonią. Poobserwował ją chwilę, wsłuchując się w jej niewerbalne, mrukliwe potakiwanie i w świszczącą ciszę, kiedy z pełnym napięcia skupieniem słuchała swojego rozmówcy. Po drugiej stronie połączenia musiał być ojciec Lantom. Charles nie pozwoliłby nikomu innemu do niej telefonować.

Wymknął się, zanim zdążyła go zauważyć. Nie chciał burzyć tego wątłego spokoju, który Wanda próbowała upleść w swoim sercu.

Wolverine'a oczywiście nie zastał. Pod tym względem mężczyzna był równie nieznośny jak Szablozęby.

Zaczął bezwiednie krążyć po pustych korytarzach, starając się stąpać po miękkiej czerwonej wykładzinie, która niemal idealnie wygłuszała odgłos jego kroków. Ominął tylko piętro, na którym Charles ulokował Amy i kilkoro innych maluchów. Akurat tam Wolverine'a na pewno nie było.

Dopiero po dłuższych poszukiwaniach udało mu się znaleźć Charlesa i Ororo, kiedy wychodzili z komory Cerebro. Wyglądało na to, że tym razem to doktor McCoy sprawował pieczę nad najmłodszymi mieszkańcami Instytutu.

– Dobrze cię widzieć, przyjacielu! – Na twarzy Charlesa odmalował się wyraz bezbrzeżnej ulgi. – Straciliśmy kontakt z Loganem!

No oczywiście. Wolverine stwarzał nawet  _więcej_ problemów niż Szablozęby!

– Daj mi pięć minut, Charles. Przebiorę się tylko i zaraz możemy ruszać.

***

– I oczywiście dałem się wciągnąć w poszukiwanie człowieka, który prawdopodobnie jest równolatkiem mojego dziadka.

Lantom z zaciekawieniem pochylił się do przodu, opierając łokcie o blat stołu. Jego roziskrzone ciekawością zielone oczy nagle wydały się Erikowi o całą dekadę młodsze.

– Pozwolę sobie pominąć te nudniejsze fragmenty – kontynuował. Zadziwiająco dobrze czuł się w roli gawędziarza. – Wolverine'a nie szuka się trudno. Jego kości są pokryte bardzo rzadkim stopem metali. Dla mnie to tak naprawdę tylko kwestia czasu i koncentracji... Znaleźliśmy go w Nowym Jorku, na terenie osiedla przeznaczonego do rozbiórki. A w zasadzie to na skraju krateru, który po tym osiedlu został.

– Więc wie pan, co się tam stało?

– Nie, proszę księdza. Byłem tam, ale sam do końca nie rozumiem, co się stało.

***

Wielka dymiąca dziura. Tyle zostało z kilku budynków, które w czasach swojej świetności zapewniały mieszkanie robotnikom z nieistniejącej już fabryki. W samym środku kłębowiska pyłu i gruzu, które zalegało na dnie krateru, Erik wyczuł całą masę pokrzywionych fragmentów metalu i dwa masywne szkielety z adamentium. Bez chwili zastanowienia zaczął iść w kierunku epicentrum zniszczeń.

– Niech zgadnę... – Charles natychmiast do niego dołączył, zostawiając w tyle odrzutowiec i zaniepokojoną Sztorm. – Wolverine jest w samym środku tego pobojowiska?

– On i Szablozęby – uzupełnił Erik cierpko.

Nie musieli szukać długo swojej zguby. Wolverine wydostał się z wnętrza krateru, zanim zdążyli porządnie się do niego zbliżyć, a Szablozęby niemal dosłownie deptał mu po piętach. Obaj byli umorusani pyłem i krwią, obdarci i widocznie wycieńczeni. I wściekli, tak przeraźliwie wściekli, że całkowicie pominęli etap warczenia i kłótni, przechodząc od razu do morderczego spokoju. Cokolwiek stało się tam na dole, sprawiło, że się  _pogodzili_ . W każdym razie na jakiś czas. Erik miał cichą nadzieję, że szybko im przejdzie. Ta ich milcząca, napędzana wspólnym gniewem komitywa trochę go niepokoiła.

– Charles, Magneto. – Na ich widok Wolverine lekko uniósł lewy kącik ust, jakby normalny uśmiech mógł zaszkodzić jego pieczołowicie pielęgnowanej reputacji. – Mamy problem.

Wskazał obleczoną w resztki pomarańczowego materiału dłonią w stronę gruzowiska, z którego się wygramolili. Po chwili zastanowienia Szablozęby niechętnie potwierdził opinię Logana chrapliwym burknięciem.

Erik wytężył wzrok. Zgadzając się w  _jakiejkolwiek_ kwestii, obaj starsi mutanci dali mu dość powodów do niepokoju, a wszystko wskazywało na to, że naprawdę byli świadkami czegoś wstrząsającego...

W pierwszej chwili wydawało mu się, że widzi Jean Grey, bo natychmiast dostrzegł powiewające na wietrze płomiennorude włosy idącej w ich kierunku postaci. Ale kiedy zmrużył oczy, jego uwagę przykuły kolejne szczegóły. Kobieta poruszała się inaczej niż panna Grey, pewniej i jakby bardziej drapieżnie. I, naturalnie, nie wyobrażał sobie, aby protegowana Charlesa kiedykolwiek mogła ciągnąć za sobą związanego człowieka w tak nieludzki, wyzuty z emocji sposób.

Podeszła do nich, promiennie uśmiechnięta i beztroska, jakby miała na sobie letnią sukienkę w kwiaty, a nie czarny kombinezon taktyczny. Z bliska przestała przypominać Jean Grey w czymkolwiek prócz wieku. Erik zmienił swoją mentalną klasyfikację z  _kobiety_ na  _dziewczynę_ .

– Profesor Xavier, jak przypuszczam – zauważyła. Miała niski, aksamitny głos bez śladu akcentu. Żadnego akcentu. Dla Erika brzmiała trochę jak syntezator mowy. – I... pan Lehnsherr.

Kątem oka wychwycił uniesione brwi Wolverine'a. Starając się niczego po sobie nie pokazać, nieznacznie skinął dziewczynie głową.

– Panowie nie muszą się już niczym martwić – stwierdziła, uśmiechając się kokieteryjnie. Gest wyglądał na wystudiowany, nie było w nim ani okruszyny autentycznych emocji. Erik aż się wzdrygnął. – T.A.R.C.Z.A. wszystkim się zajmie.

I wyminęła ich ot tak, zniknęła w labiryncie budynków, które wciąż jeszcze stały, wlokąc za sobą półprzytomnego mężczyznę.

– Nie macie zamiaru czegoś z tym zrobić? – spytał Erik, nie bardzo wiedząc, do kogo właściwie mówi. – Tego człowieka nic dobrego przecież nie spotka...

Normalnie wcale by go to nie obchodziło, ale ta młodziutka dziewczyna obudziła w nim jakiś niejasny lęk.

Szablozęby prychnął pogardliwie.

– Zasłużył! – warknął, a Wolverine mu przytaknął.

Dwa razy w ciągu godziny. Erik wprost nie mógł się doczekać ich opowieści.

***

Erik zrobił pauzę i nabrał na łyżeczkę kawałek sernika.

– Pan chyba nie ma zamiaru teraz przerywać? – Ksiądz odrobinę się poirytował. Erik uśmiechnął się lekko i ostentacyjnie upił łyk ze swojej filiżanki. – Ależ pan to robi specjalnie!

Wzruszył ramionami. Nie było sensu polemizować z tak oczywistą prawdą.

– Cóż, okazało się – podjął w końcu – że człowiek, którego zabrała ta młoda dama, budował w podziemiach roboty. Roboty zaprogramowane, by znajdować i eliminować ludzi takich jak ja.

Ludzi. Sam nie wiedział, kiedy mutanci na powrót stali się w jego myślach ludźmi, przestali być czymś lepszym i bardziej godnym.

Lantom zamyślił się na moment. Znów zaczął wyglądać staro, może nawet starszej niż sam Erik.

– Nie wiem... Nie wiem, co mam panu na to odpowiedzieć. Sama myśl, że coś takiego mogło powstawać pod miastem...

– Niech ksiądz lepiej nic nie mówi. Minęło ledwie kilka godzin. Sam nie jestem pewien, co chciałbym usłyszeć. I niech ksiądz lepiej zapomni, że w ogóle słyszał o T.A.R.C.Z.Y., tak będzie bezpieczniej dla wszystkich.

– I że widziałem pana w tym stroju?

– To też.

Erik wstał i podniósł ze stołu swój hełm. Peleryna opadła mu ciężko na ramiona.

– Muszę już księdza pożegnać. Czekają na mnie.

Lantom też wstał. Energicznie uścisnął Erikowi dłoń, jakby w tym uścisku chciał zamknąć wszystkie te słowa, których nie potrafił znaleźć.

– A wie ksiądz, co jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze? – Erik nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Jego myśli stały się podobne do wezbranego górskiego potoku. Wypływały na powierzchnię, pieniąc się i uderzając z łoskotem o wszystko, co spotkały na swojej drodze. – Najgorsza była moja pierwsza myśl, kiedy Wolverine i Szablozęby skończyli opowiadać. Myśl, że nie zauważyłem tych robotów wcześniej. Przegapiłem szansę, żeby wykorzystać ich istnienie...

– Wykorzystać do czego, panie Maximoff?

– Nie wiem – wydusił z siebie. – Ale przez chwilę żałowałem, że przez ostatnie tygodnie marnowałem czas. Czas spędzony z _moimi dziećmi_.

Lantom uniósł dłoń, jakby miał zamiar położyć ją na ramieniu Erika, ale w ostatniej chwili jakby zmienił zdanie. Znów nie mógł znaleźć dobrej odpowiedzi, może nawet prosił o nią swojego Boga.

– Ale teraz się pan tej myśli wstydzi, prawda? – spytał ledwo dosłyszalnie.

Erik nie odpowiedział. Założył hełm, ukrył twarz za zasłoną z czerwonego i purpurowego metalu. Nie chciał odpowiadać na to pytanie. Sam jeszcze nie do końca znał odpowiedź.

– Do widzenia – rzucił ozięble i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Peleryna zdawała się ważyć tonę. – I dziękuję... za ciasto.

– Nie ma za co, panie Maximoff – odpowiedział ksiądz takim tonem, jakby znów przejrzał Erika na wylot. – Naprawdę nie ma za co.


	6. Grafik

****Wanda miewała lepsze i gorsze dni.

Czasami, kiedy przychodził rano do jej pokoju, siedziała apatycznie na przysuniętym do okna krześle, spoglądając nieobecnie w dal, aż na skraj rozległej posiadłości Charlesa. Z reguły towarzyszył jej wtedy milczący i nienaturalnie spokojny Pietro, a także Jean Grey, która z coraz bardziej wyczuwalną frustracją w głosie próbowała wciągnąć Wandę w jakąkolwiek rozmowę.

To były te lepsze dni, kiedy córka słuchała jego wyjaśnień, przeprosin i błagań, a czasem nawet odpowiadała jakimś infinitezymalnym gestem – wymownym drgnieniem powiek czy ledwo dostrzegalnym ruchem głowy. Wtedy Erik czuł, że jest na dobrej drodze.

Bywały też gorsze dni. Wtedy Wanda nic nie jadła i nie słuchała nikogo, rzucała w niego wszystkim, co miała pod ręką, i nikt, nawet Charles, nie był w stanie jej uspokoić. W takie dni Erik zamykał się w pokoju, który mu przydzielono, i z szaleńczym zapałem rzucał się w wir czytania Biblii, którą pożyczył mu ksiądz. Czytał tylko to, co znał z dzieciństwa. Psalmy, Proroków, Prawo. Znajome słowa przebijały się wprost do jego wspomnień mimo bariery językowej i lat cynicznego sceptycyzmu. Wtedy prawie słyszał skrzekliwy głos dziadka Szlomo, jego pełne pasji dyskusje z Panem Bogiem i śpiewne modlitwy, które odmawiał. Drażniący zapach dymu z zapalanych przez matkę szabasowych świec mieszał się w jego wspomnieniach z kwaśnym odorem palonych w krematoriach zwłok, ale powoli te wcześniejsze wspomnienia zaczynały górować nad późniejszymi koszmarami. Zaczął wątpić w słuszność swojej niewiary tak samo, jak w młodości zwątpił w zasadność wiary. Chciał trwać jak matka, dyskutować jak _zeyde_ Szlomo. Albo chociażby ufać jak Lantom.

– I co ja mam z nią zrobić, Panie Boże? – wyszeptał w końcu któregoś z szeregu gorszych dni Wandy. – Przecież ja sobie w ogóle nie radzę!

Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami niebo pozostało głuche na to wołanie.

– _Czy mógłbyś zejść na dół?_ – usłyszał chwilę później w swojej głowie. Wiedział, że to Charles, a nie niebo, więc tylko wzruszył ramionami, w pełni zdecydowany, by zignorować pytanie. – _Mamy do omówienia pewną kwestię administracyjną._

Wszyscy podopieczni Charlesa, oczywiście z wyłączeniem czworga maluchów i zupełnie nieprzystosowanej do życia Wandy, byli akurat w szkole, więc Erik nie bardzo rozumiał, jakież to „kwestie administracyjne” mogły wymagać nagłego, niezapowiedzianego zebrania. Pachniało mu to kłopotami, więc niechętnie udał się do pokoju, w którym Charles zwykł organizować tego rodzaju spędy.

Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, kiedy pobieżne omiecenie budynku w poszukiwaniu metalu pozwoliło mu zlokalizować wózek Charlesa na pierwszym piętrze Instytutu, dokładnie pod pokojami, które zajmował on i jego dzieci.

Na korytarzu oprócz Xaviera zastał też doktora McCoya, Wolverine'a i Sztorm. Słowem: wszystkich dorosłych mieszkańców Instytutu. Cokolwiek się stało, musiała to być jakaś naprawdę poważna sprawa.

– Co się dzieje? – spytał bez ogródek.

– Chodzi o naszych najmłodszych podopiecznych – zauważył Charles, uśmiechając się neutralnie. – Musimy ustalić jakieś dyżury...

– Na mnie nie licz, Charles. – Logan bezceremonialnie wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni spodni i zaczął się oddalać w kierunku windy. – Sam siedź w tej swojej _ochronce_. Ja nie mam zamiaru podcierać tyłków przedszkolakom.

I tak zaczęła się idea tygodniowych zmian w Ochronce. Wolverine zapewne tego nie planował, ale nazwa przyjęła się błyskawicznie.

Dzieci było tylko czworo, więc Charles wspaniałomyślnie zgodził się wziąć na siebie pierwszą zmianę. Wytrzymał z maluchami całe trzy dni, zanim lepkie plamy z owsianki i budyniu doprowadziły jego ulubioną marynarkę do ruiny. Prawda, Erik nie powinien był się z niego śmiać. W każdym razie nie tak wcześnie po tym, jak Charles wspaniałomyślnie pozwolił mu pozostać w Instytucie.

– Rozumiem, że tobie poszłoby lepiej. – Charles nie należał do mściwych ludzi, ale _naprawdę_ lubił tę okropną marynarkę. – Założę się, że nie wytrzymasz z nimi nawet jednego dnia.

Zawsze gotowy do okazania swojej wyższości – ostatecznie stare przyzwyczajenia nie znikają w jeden dzień – Erik przyjął wyzwanie. Wygrzebał z czeluści swojego wciąż nierozpakowanego bagażu najbardziej porozciągany sweter, jaki miał i, po uprzednim zwerbowaniu do pomocy doktora McCoya, udał się do jaskini lwa. Czyli konkretnie na pierwsze piętro.

Dzieci było tam wtedy czworo, w wieku od dwóch do czterech lat. Większość z nich, podobnie jak mała Amy, od której tak naprawdę wszystko się zaczęło, urodziła się z bardzo widocznymi i kompletnie bezużytecznymi mutacjami. Wszystkie bez wyjątku uznały, że doktor McCoy jest absolutnie najcudowniejszą przytulanką na świecie.

Dokładnie zgodnie z planem.

Jego pomocnik wymknął się po trzech kwadransach, wyskubując ze swojego niebieskiego futra skołtunione, mokre od śliny kłaczki. Erik nawet nie zauważył. Uwagę miał podzieloną między starsze dzieciaki, które zajęły się układaniem fortu ze zniesionych do świetlicy kolorowych poduszek, i najmłodszą Amy, której pomagał rysować... coś. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co to dokładnie było.

– Ślicznie, Amy – pochwalił, przyglądając się niegotowemu rysunkowi. Dziewczynka nie odpowiedziała. Wciąż prawie wcale się nie odzywała. – Bardzo ładnie.

– Nam nigdy tego nie mówiłeś – usłyszał gdzieś za sobą. Wanda. _Wanda_ odezwała się do niego zduszonym szeptem. Natychmiast odwrócił się w jej stronę. – Nigdy z nami nie rysowałeś, kiedy byliśmy mali.

– To prawda – odpowiedział, lekko kiwając głową. – Mama z wami rysowała. Ja przeważnie byłem w pracy.

– Czytałeś nam książeczki. – Wanda wydawała się spokojna. W zasadzie dawno nie widział jej w tak dobrej formie. Ostatnio miewała tylko gorsze dni.

Obeszła dookoła niski stolik, przy którym siedział z Amy. Stawiała kroki bardzo wolno i niepewnie, jakby stąpała po mokradłach albo kruchej tafli lodu. Miał dużo czasu, żeby przyjrzeć się jej ściętym na krótko włosom i pożyczonym od innych dziewcząt stroju. Za chuda i zbyt blada, w ubraniach które źle na niej leżały wyglądała jak jeden wieki wyrzut jego skołatanego sumienia.

Utkwiła wzrok w rozłożonych na stole przyborach do rysowania.

– Co się stało z mamą? – spytała, zamykając w dłoni miękką czerwoną kredkę.

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział. Obrączka, którą nosił na łańcuszku jak wisiorek, zdawała się palić mu skórę na piersi. – Nigdy nie udało mi się jej odnaleźć.

– Odeszła przeze mnie.

Nie miał serca przyznać jej racji. Wiedział, po czyjej stronie wina będzie łatwiejsza do zaakceptowania.

– To była moja wina – odpowiedział, z trudem cedząc słowa. – Mama bardzo cię kochała, Wando.

Wanda skinęła głową, ale nie wyglądała na przekonaną. Wiedziała, że skłamał i miał dziwne wrażenie, że dokładnie rozumiała, dlaczego to zrobił.

– Profesor kazał powiedzieć – zmieniła nagle temat – że masz zejść z dziećmi na obiad.

– Pomożesz mi ich odciągnąć od zabawy?

Wiedział, że to trochę (bardzo, ekstremalnie) ryzykowne, ale postanowił spróbować. Wanda bez słowa podeszła do trójki maluchów, wciąż zajętych budową krzywej wieży z poduszek i cicho coś do nich powiedziała. Najstarszy, Brian, z poważną miną zaczął rozbierać konstrukcję, która była już sporo wyższa od niego, posługując się przy tym swoimi nienaturalnie długimi ramionami.

Erik zszedł z dziećmi na obiad dziesięć minut później, powierzając Wandzie opiekę nad Amy, która sama nie potrafiła jeszcze sprawnie pokonywać schodów. Mijani po drodze uczniowie Charlesa odprowadzali ich wzrokiem, jakby byli jakąś trupą cyrkową. Nic sobie z tego nie robił.

Tego samego dnia wieczorem, kiedy wszystkie maluchy były już wykąpane i utulone do snu, zapukał do drzwi gabinetu Charlesa. Nie czekając na pozwolenie, uchylił drzwi i wsunął głowę do środka.

– Nie zawracaj sobie głowy grafikiem, Charles – rzucił, nie patrząc na przyjaciela. – Chętnie zajmę się Ochronką. Wanda zgłosiła się do pomocy.

Miał straszną ochotę zobaczyć minę Xaviera, ale się powstrzymał. Wybrał sobie odpowiedzialne zadanie, nie mógł się zachowywać jak niedojrzały, małostkowy... Po prostu nie mógł.

– Dobra, Panie Boże, wygrałeś – mruknął pod nosem, kiedy upewnił się, że nikt go nie słyszy. – Już dawno przeżyłem _zeyde_ Szlomo. Może faktycznie powinienem zacząć brać z niego przykład i od czasu do czasu się do Ciebie odezwać.


	7. Przerwane połączenie

Telefon zadzwonił późnym wieczorem, kiedy James właśnie przebierał się po ostatnim piątkowym nabożeństwie. Piskliwy dźwięk staroświeckiego aparatu wbił się w ciszę jak gruba metalowa igła.

Odebrał po dwóch sygnałach.

– Kościół świętego Jana Apostoła. Mówi ksiądz Lan...

Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania. Młody, niesamowicie poirytowany głos przerwał mu w pół słowa.

– Nie wiem, co on ci powiedział, ale na pewno skłamał. – Pietro Maximoff wyrzucał z siebie słowa z szybkością huraganu, w każdym zdaniu zamykając wszystkie swoje bolączki i niepokoje. – Wanda to po prostu kolejny projekt, nowa potencjalna _broń w jego arsenale_.

James wziął głęboki oddech i policzył w myślach do dziesięciu. Pietro był zły, zgorzkniały, ale przede wszystkim nieprawdopodobnie wprost przerażony. Jego lęk zdawał się wędrować wzdłuż linii telefonicznych jak ogromny insekt.

– Czego się boisz, Pietro? – spytał półgłosem. – Jak mogę ci pomóc?

Wanda odpowiedziałaby na tak postawione pytanie. James nie wziął pod uwagę, jak kompletnie różne były bliźnięta, jak odmienne przeżycia ukształtowały ich charaktery.

– _Niczego się nie boję!_ – syknął Pietro i James przez chwilę był prawie pewien, że te kilka sekund ciszy między nimi wystarczyło, by chłopak przebiegł całą drogę z Bayville do Nowego Jorku. Miał wrażenie, że czuje na swoim karku jego przyspieszony oddech. – Po prostu ci mówię, że nie wierzę w tę jego przemianę. I ty też nie powinieneś. Magneto jest taki, jaki był zawsze. To, że teraz mieszkamy z Xavierem, niczego nie zmienia.

Chłopak wciąż nie ufał ojcu i James wcale mu się nie dziwił. Najpierw jego siostra wylądowała w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, potem on sam został praktycznie opuszczony. Magnus Maximoff tak całkowicie oddał się idei, że zapomniał o jedynym dziecku, które mu jeszcze zostało.

– A nie sądzisz, że może warto dać ojcu jeszcze jedną szansę? Może naprawdę się zmienił. Albo chociaż próbuje.

Po drugiej stronie linii odpowiedział mu zimny, przeraźliwie smutny śmiech.

\- Jasne, na pewno. Sam słyszałem, jak dyskutował z Xavierem. Jak mówił, że nadal sądzi, że powinniśmy  _pokazać się światu_ ...

– Pokazać się światu można na wiele różnych sposobów, Pietro – przerwał mu James. Wyobraził sobie, że, gdziekolwiek jest, Pietro skrzywił się paskudnie. Zupełnie jak jego ojciec, kiedy weszło mu się w słowo. – Nie trzeba koniecznie dawać o sobie znać jakimś agresywnym manewrem. Może twój ojciec nie zmienił zdania, ale rozważa zmianę metod, hm?

– _Magneto_ – poprawił go z naciskiem – nie zmieni w sobie niczego, jeżeli mu się to nie opłaci. A nawet wtedy będzie pewnie tylko udawał, kumasz? Chyba nie wydaje ci się, że ten sam koleś, który był w trakcie rekrutowania własnej armii, teraz zacznie przeprowadzać staruszki przez ulice? Zobaczysz, niedługo powie o nas całemu światu z takim hukiem, że poczują aż na Saharze! A wcześniej nawet nie zapyta, czy chcemy, żeby nas wydał! On po prostu taki jest.

– Dziękuję, że mi o tym wszystkim mówisz, ale nie sądzisz... – James zawahał się przez moment. – Nie sądzisz, że to nie mnie powinieneś to wszystko powiedzieć? Może porozmawiaj o tym z ojcem, Pietro. Powiedz mu, co myślisz.

– Ta, jasne! Z nim się _nie da_ rozmawiać.

– A kiedy ostatnio próbowałeś?

Chłopak z hukiem odłożył słuchawkę. Przy uchu Jamesa wybrzmiał krótki, irytujący sygnał przerwanego połączenia. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego słowa nie zostaną całkowicie zignorowane.

Pan Maximoff bardzo się zmienił w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy. James widział to wyraźnie w jego skomplikowanych, ale jednak istniejących, relacjach z córką. W zaangażowaniu, z jakim poświęcił się Amy i pozostałym maluchom. Ich spotkania zmieniły ton, jakby czyjaś niewidzialna dłoń usunęła spomiędzy nich niechęć i nieufność. Ale... człowieka, który czasem używał imienia Magneto, czekała jeszcze długa droga, w której przebyciu nikt nie mógł mu towarzyszyć.

Ksiądz westchnął cicho i odwiesił ornat do szafy. Relacje z dziećmi pan Maximoff musiał naprawić sam, ale James mógł się za niego modlić. Mógł się modlić za całą tę poranioną rodzinę i mieć nadzieję, że jest jeszcze co ratować.

Święty Michał spojrzał na niego surowo ze swojego obrazu na świeżo odnowionej ścianie.  _No i na co czekasz_ , mówiły jego oczy,  _bierz się do roboty, Lantom._ James uśmiechnął się lekko, podniósł ze stołu brewiarz, różaniec i klucze, i podszedł do ukrytego w rogu kancelarii klęcznika. Skoro i tak postanowił się modlić za Maximoffów, równie dobrze mógł zacząć od razu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nadeszła ta chwila. _Przerwane połączenie_ jest ostatnią miniaturką z tej serii. Niestety w życiu Erika i jego dzieciaków nie jest jeszcze tak różowo, jak mogłoby być, ale zmierzają w dobrym kierunku.
> 
> Na jakiś czas mam zamiar zostawić to AU w spokoju. Na pewno jeszcze do niego wrócę, ale niektóre historie są jak Steve Rogers - muszą się trochę odleżeć, zanim ujrzą światło dzienne. :)
> 
> Chciałam bardzo podziękować wszystkim, którzy wytrwali do końca, a w szczególności [shiraishi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shiraishi/pseuds/shiraishi) \- Twoje komentarze motywowały mnie do pisania każdej kolejnej miniaturki.


End file.
